This invention relates to a base assembly for furniture. It relates particularly to a pedestal type of chair base assembly where the base legs radiate from a central hub upon which the chair is supported.
For many years, pedestal type chair bases were made of metal or wood. In recent years, the metal or wood chair bases were often covered with a plastic or rubber sheathing to protect the base legs and improve their appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,768 to Edwards et al. is a recently issued patent directed to such a plastic sheathed metal chair base. Pedestal chair bases made of metal or wood were frequently heavy and usually used a heavy metal hub or sleeve to support the chair seat. Chairs using a heavy metal or wood base were difficult to move and expensive to construct.